Check Please
by AisteachSam
Summary: When two waitresses greet an man from their past, one falls back in love with him, the other falls in love with a comrade of his. the problem? the men of their dreams are only in town for two weeks! ItachixOC implied TobixOC


"Oh Ruri-chan, Eri-chan come here please" The girls' boss said in the tone that made them almost certain he was gay.

"Hai boss" Ruri said coming over to the bar owner.

"Yes sir" Eri said following her friend.

"Now girls there are some lovely young men here who have requested two cute waitresses and really what could I do but give them the cutest our little bar had to offer" he said smiling, and pointing at a group of men, "now be nice and use those little money-makers to get a big tip for yourselves."

"Yes sir," both girls said then walked to the table snickering at their boss's silliness.

"Lovely young men? Defiantly gay" Eri laughed under anyone's earshot except for Ruri.

"What about little money-makers? Bisexual at the very least" Ruri giggled quietly. _**I'm sorry Ruri but my moneys on a very feminine gay I bet he's a uke too! **_Ruri's other personality Rose said on her mind. Ruri laughed harder.

"What?" Eri asked.

"It's Rose," Ruri whispered "She said she agrees with you basically, she even says he's a feminine uke." Eri laughed harder as well.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Eri whispered back. Laughing the girls got to the table. The men stopped the chatter among them and looked at the teenagers. They looked the girls up and down. A few of them smirked. "Hi I'm Eri" Eri smiled.

"And I'm Ruri, we'll be your servers today," Ruri chimed in, as if they had rehearsed it.

"You guys want something to drink first I assume," Eri said.

"That's right cutie" a silver haired man purred smirking at her. Eri rolled her eyes.

"So what would you have," Ruri said pulling out her notepad. Looking at each of them and taking their orders, until at last she took the order of a very familiar raven haired man she looked up from her pad surprised, looking straight at the man she used to love. He looked back at her equally as surprised.

"R-Ruri? Eri?" he said recognizing the two girls from his old town.

"Itachi?" they both asked.

"Itachi you know these girls hm?" asked a long haired blonde.

"Yeah I do," Itachi said "they're from where I use to live."

"You're fucking kidding me" the one who hit on Eri said.

"I'm not Hidan," Itachi responded.

"Well… let's get your orders then we can catch up Itachi," Eri said writing down the last to the orders. After the two friends walked away the chatter among the men started again.

"Wow the one with the white hair was cute," Hidan said.

"I think she said her name was Eri, and the other one was Ruri," said a guy with an orange mask over his face.

"I think the Ruri girl was cute," a red headed man said.

"Well depend on Tobi to remember names," said a half black, half white man.

"Thank you Zetsu-san," Tobi said.

"You're welcome," Zetsu said.

"Tobi thinks Eri was really cute," Tobi said watching the girls.

"Tough luck Tobi, I don't think you're man enough to handle a girl like that, ME on the other hand…" Hidan smirked.

"I'm plenty man enough Hidan," Tobi growled. Itachi sighed.

"Hey Itachi which one do you think is cuter?" asked the blonde.

"Yeah hey Itachi how do you know those girls?" the red head asked.

"To answer your question Deidara I'm not sure and to answer your question Sasori I've known them since they were little," Itachi said.

"Come on you got to like one," Hidan said.

"Would you all shut up about them if I told you?" Itachi asked, not liking the fact most of his comrades were hitting on the girls.

"Yes now tell us!" they all said in unison.

"I like Ruri…" he said. Sasori narrowed his eyes a bit, feeling challenged in that simple statement. The girls came back and had the group order their food then came back after the orders were put in.

"So Itachi, where have you been the last seven years?" Eri asked.

"With these idiots," he grumbled. His comrades took offense to the comment. As the girls pried deeper into the seven years they have been apart from the raven-haired man they learned he had joined the organization Akatsuki and all of them were staying in town for a couple of weeks. The men's orders were ready so Eri and Ruri left and brought them their food. They wanted to hear more of what had happened but sadly they had other tables to wait on, so they left the men to their meals. The Akatsuki of course went right back to discussing about the teens. Tobi and Hidan were about to have a fist fight over who liked Eri more, and Itachi and Sasori were regarding each other in silent hatred because the other man like Ruri. The rest watched in amusement.

After the meals were done Eri and Ruri came back and handed them their check, the one called Kakuzu reluctantly took it and paid. All of the members left to the hotel they were staying at, but the four quarreling men stayed all hoping to grab the waitress they desired and talk to them after they got off work.

Eri sighed while she took off her apron and changed her shirt; her shorts didn't need to be change because unlike the normal skirts the boss insisted on the female workers wearing, Eri managed to 'convince' him she worked better without it.

"What is it Eri?" Ruri asked.

"Those friends of Itachi's, they were watching us the whole time didn't you notice?" Eri asked straightening her tank top.

"Yeah now that you mention it they were," Ruri scowled a bit. Eri finished changing and waited for her friend. Ruri finished and they both walked out of the changing room. They were greeted by the men.

"Sorry if we're bothering you but we didn't introduce ourselves," Hidan smirked.

"Well get it over with then," Eri sighed.

"I'm Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said excitedly.

"I'm Hidan," he said smirking at Eri, the he rounded on Tobi, "I WAS INTRODUCING MYSELF FIRST IDOIT!!"

"Well, you weren't, so I just went ahead with it so live with it," Tobi replied smartly.

"Break it up you two," Sasori said then turned to Ruri, "I'm Sasori pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you too," Ruri said sounding a bit uninterested playing with her hair.

"Um hey Eri-chan, can I call you Eri-chan? Well do you want to go for a walk, Tobi promises to be a good boy!" Tobi asked walking closer to Eri, taking her hand. Eri blushed a bit and nodded.

"I-I guess…" she said. Ruri looked at her surprised; Eri never just accepted a potential date with a guy, especially one she just met. But before she could question her friend the masked man dragged her off and he was practically skipping. Hidan growled and followed them.

"So Ruri do you want to go somewhere?" Sasori asked smirking. Itachi simply growled and stepped between them.

"Sasori should you really be leaving those puppets of yours in Deidara's way? You remember what happened last time," he said. Sasori's eyes widened.

"You're right, that brat!" he said and rushed out to the hotel.

"Puppets?" Ruri asked.

"His 'art', don't ask," Itachi said simply.

"I see…" Ruri said.

"Come on," he said then took her hand and lead her out. Ruri looked surprised but said nothing, and let him lead her away. They walked and talked until the moon was high in the sky, and all the while Ruri realized something, she was still in love with Itachi. The night ended with no real event, Ruri just showed Itachi the apartment she shared with Eri and they said good-bye. About an hour later Eri walked laughing.

"Alright see ya later Tobi," she laughed then closed the door. She saw Ruri looking at her questionably, "Hey Ru how's it going?" she giggled.

"Ru?" Ruri asked. Eri never calls her that. "What did that guy do to you?"

Eri took a deep breath, "Sorry, he's really funny, and well I don't know whenever he touches me I feel weird…" she said calming down.

"Right," Ruri sighed. Eri sighed and walked over to hug her friend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have let him drag me off, I don't know what came over me," she said.

"It's ok," Ruri said hugging her back, she yawned and Eri smiled.

"Come on lets go to bed," Eri said. Ruri nodded and each teen went to their own room, changed and got into their beds.

A couple of hours later Ruri woke from her nightmares, panted and burying her face in her hands she tried to calm herself down.

"Ruri?" Eri asked walking into the other girl's room. Ruri looked up.

"Eri?" she asked, Eri sighed and walked over to the other teens bed.

"It was that dream again wasn't it?" she asked sitting down next to the brown haired girl and pulling her into a hug. Ruri nodded, and cuddled into her friend's chest, it was so soft, and her arms always felt so comforting. It was one of the many reasons they decided to live together, Eri was a light sleeper so as soon as Ruri had any nightmares she could be right there to comfort her friend. It also had to do with neither of them wanting to live alone in the first place. Eri comforted her friend and lay in the bed still holding her close. Ruri smiled and cuddled up to her more, they closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

The next two weeks flew by, each day consisted of: Going to work, serving the Akatsuki members because they came to the place every day, Ruri and Itachi going on quiet walks and talking, but never admitting their feelings for each other; Tobi and Eri wondering off and doing god knows what, that usually ended up in Tobi staying over the girl's apartment in Eri's room or Eri asking Ruri if she minded if she slept at Tobi's hotel room with Ruri sleeping alone, Ruri didn't want to keep her friend from the guy she seemed to love so she said she didn't mind and luckily her nightmares didn't bug her during the nights Eri was with Tobi. Hidan and Sasori kept trying vain attempts to separate their desired girl from their unofficial boyfriends, but to no avail.

Finally it was the day before the men had to leave, and Ruri was in a bit of a panic. She still hadn't admitted her feelings to Itachi and if she didn't do it now who knows when she'll see him again. She decided to bit her pride and do it; she'll admit it to him during that night's walk.

That morning she woke to the smell of pancakes, she smiled and got out of bed. Eri greeted her from the kitchen, "morning," she said.

"Morning, you making breakfast?" Ruri asked sniffing the air again.

"Yep," Eri said flipping them over. Ruri looked around and saw it was just the two of them in the kitchen, she though Tobi stayed over last night.

"Tobi is still sleeping," Eri smiled reading the other girl's mind.

"Oh I see… So it's tomorrow isn't it?" Ruri asked knowing Eri had to give up Tobi as well when he left with his comrades. Eri only nodded and kept cooking, but after a couple of minutes she looked at Ruri.

"Hey um… Ruri?" Eri asked.

"Yeah?" Ruri asked.

Eri looked like she was about to say something then stopped, "n-never mind," she said then turned back to the pancakes sliding them off the pan onto a plate then giving to plate to Ruri. "Here breakfast," she smiled a bit. But Ruri could tell she was hiding something.

"Something wrong?" Ruri asked.

"Nope," Eri said making two more plates then setting them on the table, then left the kitchen. Ruri felt a bit bad for putting the truth in her friend's face, but by this time tomorrow or later they'll be saying the final good-bye to their boyfriends before they disappear from their lives… possibly forever. She heard bickering in Eri's room.

"But why can't you give me an answer Eri-chan?" Tobi asked sounding a bit frustrated.

"I just can't Tobi, I'll decide tomorrow ok?" Eri said.

"Fine but you'll but cutting it awful close Eri-chan," Tobi warned.

"I know…" Eri responded sounding a bit sad.

Ruri wondered what could possibly be going on between them. _**You know how couples are when they are about to break up, **_Rose said unamused in Ruri's mind. _Rose that's a horrible thing to say!_ Ruri snapped at her. _**Don't yell at me I'm just saying… besides isn't that guy stealing YOUR best friend? **_Rose asked. _W-Well yes he is but he's making Eri happy and that's what counts,_ Ruri thought. _**No offense but you both knew this would happen, they told you the first day they were here that it was only going to be two weeks I mean why bother?**_ Rose asked. Ruri currently didn't have an answer for Rose so she just told Rose to shut up. Eri and Tobi walked out of Eri's room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Ruri," Tobi said a bit cheerfully.

"Morning," Ruri said.

"This looks great Eri-chan!" Tobi smiled and took his plate starting to eat. Eri smiled a bit and ate her food; Ruri looked from one to the other then started to eat her food. Once they all finished Tobi took his leave and told Eri he'd talk to her later. The girls got dressed and ready for work; the rest of the day went by without a hitch until finally the work day was over. Itachi approached Ruri like he normally did.

"Um… Ruri lets not walk today and… well you know spend some time at your apartment…" he said a bit shyly. Ruri nodded.

"O-Ok…" she said. Eri had already left with Tobi so Itachi and Ruri went to the girls' apartment, it was after dusk when they walked through the door and closed it.

"Um… Ruri?" he asked.

"Yes Itachi?" Ruri asked

"I-I need to tell you something before we, well, leave tomorrow," Itachi said looking a bit nervous.

"What is it?" Ruri asked feeling a blushing forming.

"I-I love you…" Itachi admitted blushing. Ruri blushed and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, I've loved you for a while now but I was too shy to show it…" Itachi said, walking up to Ruri. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes I do…" Ruri said

Itachi smiled and kissed her on the lips lovingly. Ruri was still surprised but she felt herself kissing back, Itachi wrapped his arms around Ruri's waist as she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Itachi pulled her closer and licked her bottom lip. Ruri moaned and opened her mouth letting Itachi's tongue slip in and lick her tongue. Ruri gasped a bit and moaned softly pulling herself closer to him; Itachi tilted her head back and deepened the kiss. They eventually broke the kiss for air; both were panting slightly and wanted the other more than anything.

Without a word needing to be exchanged Itachi picked up Ruri and took her to her room. He laid her on the bed and took off his cloak, Ruri watched him blushing intensely. He took off his shirt then removed her shirt, and started to kiss her again lustfully. Ruri kissed back just as lustfully, Itachi pulled away and started kissing down her throat, then down her chest. He unsnapped her bra and removed it.

He licked her breasts listening to her moan, he licked down and gently nipped at one of her nipples, and then he took the nipple into her mouth and started to suck. Ruri moaned as Itachi did this to her, she blushed hard as he popped the nipple out of his mouth then kissed down her stomach, he unbuttoned her pants and removed them along with her panties. Ruri blushed hard as she took some control and reached down to pull off Itachi's sandals, pants then finally his boxers. She blushed harder when she saw how big he was.

"I promise not to hurt you," Itachi whispered as he rubbed her entrance with his finger, making the girl moan again.

"Please Itachi I want it now…" she begged. Itachi nodded and replaced his finger with his length then ever so slowly thrust into Ruri. She moaned in pain as her barrier broke; Itachi swallowed hard and kept his pace, hoping to not hurt her more. Her moans of pain were soon replaced by pleasure. She began to beg for more to which Itachi was happy to obey. He steadily increased his pace and Ruri wrapped her arms around his neck starting to scream in pleasure as Itachi began to slam into her.

"Oh god Ruri!" Itachi moaned keeping his pace.

"Itachi!" Ruri moaned starting to claw into his back a bit. Itachi kept pace for about an hour before he was at his climax.

"I'm going to cum!" he moaned and shot his hot seed deep inside of Ruri, Ruri screamed with pleasure and cummed hard on his hips. Both to them panted and Itachi slowly pulled out of her, she groaned at the loss of his length inside of her and cuddled up to him, enjoying the heat coming off of his body, Itachi wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They panted and tried to catch their breath. A little bit after their breathing had returned to normal, Itachi spoke.

"Ruri?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why don't you come with us? Leave here with us tomorrow and become a member, that way I never have to lose you again," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"But what about Eri? I can't just leave her…" she said thinking about her friend. When Itachi didn't answer, Ruri just sighed. "I'll talk to her tomarrow ok? Then I'll give you my answer," she said. Itachi nodded, Ruri smiled a bit and cuddled close to him, together they fell asleep.

The next morning Ruri woke to the smell of dango, her favorite food. She crawled out of Itachi's arms and got dressed, and then she left her room to find Eri making some.

"Morning…" Ruri said quietly.

"Morning…" Eri said just as quietly.

"Hey… I uh-" they started at the same time, then laughed.

"You go first," Eri said.

"No you first," Ruri said.

"Fine," Eri sighed, and then she turned to face Ruri. "Look um… I guess you've kinda noticed how me and Tobi are, well… together and all… So about a week ago he asked me to come with him and the other Akatsuki members, so we never have to be separated you know? But I didn't want to leave you behind so-" Eri was cut off by a smiling Ruri.

"No need to say more Eri, Itachi asked me the same thing!" she said. Eri's smile matched Ruri's as they hugged each other. The friends now knew they didn't have to leave to other behind in pursue of love. Once the men decided to get out of their girlfriend's beds and greet the day they were tackled and told that the girls would be more then glad to come with them. Arrangements were quickly made and they packed up their belongings while grinning ear-to-ear. Then all that was left was to quit their jobs.

Their now former boss was weeping when they told him they were leaving. "B-But where am I to find a couple more adorable girls like yourselves?"

"Well that's not our problem is it?" Eri asked leaving both the girls' uniforms on the bar.

"Yeah, sorry but their taking us to go," Ruri joked then both of them walked out of the bar. Tobi offer his arm to Eri to which she gladly took and Ruri shyly took Itachi's hand. They and the Akatsuki left together wondering what the day will bring.


End file.
